


标记——樊大猪蹄子篇

by xunshujia



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia





	标记——樊大猪蹄子篇

标记  
——樊大猪蹄篇  
“樊总不给我们好好介绍一下身边这位俊秀的Omega啊？”鑫丰集团的周年会晚宴上几位商圈的朋友，好奇地打量着樊伟身边的牧歌。樊伟轻笑一声，伸手招来侍者放下手里的香槟，转而牵起牧歌手，“好奇啊——我这儿先卖个小关子，待会儿致辞的时候大家就知道了。”说完又转过身拉起牧歌的手，低眉轻声地询问，“我知道你不常来这样的场合，会不会感觉不自在？”满脸满眼满是关切。牧歌也礼貌地弯起眉眼，乖巧地摇摇头，“不会。”樊伟抬手看了看手表，“时间差不多了，没问题的话，我们就要准备上台了。”牧歌轻声回了句，“好的。”  
“这次的舞伴儿看上去并不符合咱们樊总一贯的风格啊？”  
“以前的来的只能算是舞伴儿，这回怕是正主儿了——”  
“哦？主管你这是有内幕消息啊？”  
“瞧见那边儿VIP区的几位眼生的联邦军官和那边儿的机构领导了么？他们呐可都是冲着咱们这位正主儿本家来的，你当真是咱们冲咱们鑫丰30年来的？”  
“啧啧啧，看来咱们这位正主儿不简单的很呢！”  
“叮叮叮——”几人说话间樊伟已经拉着牧歌走上主席台，“请大家静一静，”胖乎乎的主持人笑眯眯地敲了敲手里的香槟，安静下来的所有人立刻把目光都转向了主席台，“下面有请集团总裁樊伟先生为大家致辞，大家鼓掌欢迎。”  
掌声响起樊伟走上前，略微调整了一下麦克，清了清嗓，“先生们，女士们欢迎大家莅临今天的晚宴。今天是鑫丰集团成立30周年的大日子，鑫丰能拥有整整30年的辉煌，离不开各位同仁的奉献和社会各界朋友们的支持，我作为鑫丰的舵手在这里对大家致以十二万分的感谢，让我们举起手里的酒杯，携手步入鑫丰的下一个30年！”樊伟领头喝下第一杯酒接着说，“今年是我正式加入鑫丰这个大家庭的第5个年头了，5年里我与大家合舟共济，亲身经历了集团上市等重大项目，我相信在各位同仁的共同努力之下鑫丰必然能创造更多奇迹，让我们再次举杯！”两杯酒下肚，大家都知道真正的重头戏要上场了，果不其然，樊伟回身拉起牧歌的手走到台前，“这第三杯酒么，就是我小小的私愿，”话还没落一大群侍者从后台鱼贯而出，手捧着大红的请柬来到每一位宾客面前，“不久前我和内子到民政局做了登记，我们的婚礼定在下个月，届时还请大家一定赏光！”说完就一口饮尽杯里的余酒。  
“怎么样樊大头，哥们儿给你办得这个单身party不错吧？咱这规格可是照着京城的海天盛筵来的！”随着炸裂的音乐，罗浮生怀里的Omega正摇的起劲儿，他也high得扯着嗓子在樊伟耳边儿喊。“还算那么回事儿。”樊伟倒是不嫌他吵，拿起一整瓶轩尼诗塞进罗浮生怀里。罗浮生也不含糊连个杯子也不拿，站起来跳上桌子，一边儿顶胯一边儿拧开塞子，朝着人群撒出去一大半儿，然后直接对瓶吹，不知道还当是今天要脱单的主角是他呢。不得不承认罗浮生是个会炒热气氛的主儿，叫他这么一闹气氛一下子high到爆，包间儿里面的牛鬼蛇神顿时沸腾起来。倒是樊伟像个帝王一样窝在主位上扫视着周围的一切，怀里搂了个D罩杯的Omega，有一搭没一搭地喝着手里的威士忌，衬衣只开到第二颗扣子。  
罗浮生蹦跶了一圈儿见他还坐在哪儿知道他那劲劲儿的臭毛病又犯了，从旁边的Omega堆儿里挑了个腰扭得最欢的，“有点儿眼力价儿没有？大老板在那儿呢——”说着直接一把把人推了过去，那人一个跟头直接栽进樊伟怀里，只能硬着头皮上了，“樊少，不请我喝一杯么——”对于这个称呼樊伟有点儿不悦，不过也没到让他翻脸程度，“想喝酒啊？樊总这儿管够！”伸手捏了把细腰满意地露出一个微笑，然后把杯子剩余的威士忌一股脑儿地浇在了自己裤裆上，揪着那人的脑袋摁在自己胯下，顺手又扯过旁边胸在他身上蹭了半天的Omega的手，“蹭半天了，你就不想敬樊总一杯酒？”那人立刻从善如流地跨坐到樊伟大腿上献上一杯皮杯——“现原形了吧——就他妈你会装！”罗浮生啐了一口，继续摇摆在人群里。  
“这里边儿是谁啊？闹这么大动静。”柯泽跟三五好友来放松放松，“哦这里面呐，洪帮的二当家攒的局，说是帮哥们儿办得单身party。”“罗浮生啊——”柯泽嘟囔了一句，路过的门口的时候，他在主桌儿的人堆里瞥见了樊伟。  
“牧歌……老婆……”牧歌不自在地从樊伟手里把自己的手抽出来，“你还是叫我牧歌吧，”能逃一刻是一刻，牧歌其实并没有做好把自己交给面前Alpha的准备，“你先醒醒酒，我去洗个澡。”“去吧牧歌。”牧歌转身的瞬间樊伟脸上的微笑终于维持不下去了，上午才签订的合同和岳父把牧歌交到他手上时说的那句“别让我失望”像压在他心上的大山，压得他有些喘不过气来，松开脖子上的领结，樊伟烦躁地倒进床上。  
“你累了就、就先休息吧……”在浴室里磨蹭了半天连头发都干透了，牧歌知道自己避无可避，叹了口气认命地推开浴室的门，却意外地看见樊伟瘫倒在床上，心里顿时有点儿小庆幸，觉得自己逃过一劫。眼睛虽然是闭着的，脑子却沉浸在自己受伤的自尊里，“你洗好了——”听见动静睁开眼，樊伟就瞧见自己的新婚妻子呆呆地站在浴室门口显得有些别扭拘谨，一个报复念头在他心里萌发，“过来啊牧歌。”  
“啊？”见樊伟睁开眼甚至坐了起来，牧歌眼里的希望瞬间熄灭，“哦……好……”别别扭扭地走到床前，牧歌的手不自在地垂在身侧，手指勾着浴袍的带子抠来抠去，垂着眼睛不敢直视樊伟，“要、要不你也去洗个澡吧……”樊伟拉过牧歌的手，把他带进自己的腿间，又环上他的腰把他抱在自己怀里，让他坐到自己大腿上，附在他耳边，轻声吹气，“待会儿还要洗，现在先干点儿别的……”牧歌僵硬地接受着自己丈夫的亲吻，甚至不懂得伸出舌头来回应。“呼——我老婆这么清纯呢？莫不是初吻？”樊伟调笑地啄了一下牧歌冒汗的鼻头。“才、才不是！呀！——”牧歌的气儿都没喘匀就被樊伟一个翻身压在床上。  
“不是吗？我再好好检查检查～”樊伟再次附上牧歌的身子，一边吻他一边脱下自己的衬衣裤子，“剩下的得交给你来脱了！”樊伟放开牧歌的唇舌，牧歌立时喘气喘得像条刚上岸的鱼，根本顾不上樊伟说了什么。樊伟拿起他的双手塞到自己胯下，“我说，你得帮我脱了这件～”“我、我不会……”隔着内裤碰到Alpha沉甸甸的性器牧歌的手被烫到一般立刻缩了回来。“不会么？没关系，我先给你打个样儿——”樊伟一把扯下牧歌腰间的带子，浴袍一下子松散开，雪白粉嫩的肌肤在空气中颤颤巍巍地染上一层绯红。“老婆……你的身子很美……”  
Alpha热情的信息素爆发的瞬间牧歌身子发软地摊在哪里，昏昏沉沉的只剩下臣服，让抬胳膊不抬腿，直叫樊伟把他扒了个精光。樊伟耐着性子舔吻过牧歌每一寸肌肤，身下人却还是抖得像个筛子。最后一点儿耐性也被牧歌的青涩磨光，樊伟干脆直接捅开牧歌的后穴。虽然Omega的身体天生就是用来承受的，但过于紧张的肠道依然抗拒着外来者地入侵。樊伟抽出手指，从床头柜里摸出润滑剂，抵在牧歌蠕动的穴口，挤进去半管儿，又把手指探进去，这回顺畅很多，还不等牧歌完全接纳自己樊伟就再次抽出手指，换上自己硕大的龟头。  
“不、不……很疼——”只探进去了一小半牧歌就疼得受不了，挣扎着要推开樊伟。樊伟只得直起身子跪坐在牧歌腿间，给自己粗长的阴茎涂上厚厚的一层润滑剂，再次进入牧歌前还将他的一条腿架在自己肩头。进入的过程并不算美好，牧歌难受的直掉眼泪，刻在基因里的臣服让他无法控制自己反抗，只得为他的Alpha打开自己的身体。“呼——终于进来了——”樊伟端起牧歌的腰肢，“老婆……我要开动喽——”尽管开始的不怎么美妙，但AO强大的基因让这场单方便的性疏解慢慢变得顺畅，就连牧歌也不得不承认，尽管自己心里有一百二十个不情愿，身体却也得了趣儿，活了快三十年，牧歌第一次对自己Omega的身份有些厌弃。  
樊伟有些故意地任牧歌泄了两次自己还不肯释放。硕大的睾丸把牧歌的臀瓣拍得通红，越来越快地抽插挤出越来越多淫靡的体液。牧歌哭红了双眼求他，樊伟依旧我行我素，巨大的龟头一次猛过一次地凿干着牧歌的生殖腔，直到牧歌痉挛着再次高潮，樊伟却将阴茎退回到牧歌肠道，并把牧歌抱在怀里亲吻着他的泪眼，“乖，老婆别怕，在你心里有我之前我不会强迫你——”说着深埋在牧歌肠道里的阴茎快速抖动，一股股滚烫的精液激射在牧歌痉挛的肠道里，樊伟把脸埋进牧歌脖颈里只留下一个临时标记。  
“累坏了吧？我抱你去洗洗你睡着了才不会难受。”累得连眼皮都抬不起来的牧歌被樊伟打横抱进浴室，弥漫在空气中的信息素才慢慢散去。  
“我不是答应你可以做编剧了么？你还要跟去剧组干什么？”樊伟把牧歌喝了一半的牛奶又递到牧歌手里。结婚几个月了，牧歌总是无法拒绝樊伟的软要求，可这次他不想再妥协了，“我是编剧，跟组很正常，更何况只是在郊区。”“好吧，”樊伟看着牧歌把手里的牛奶又放下，“如果你坚持要去就去吧，可是必须每天按时回家，我会让司机去接你。”樊伟能答应这么痛快倒是让牧歌有些意外，或许是这段时间的相处让自己多心了，自己的丈夫真就和外面的传言一样绅士体贴。  
牧歌提前跟剧组请好假在家准备渡过难熬的发情期，自己的丈夫这几日却突然忙碌起来，不仅经常加班，回来也只是换身衣服就走，根本顾不上给他留一个临时标记。“樊、樊伟，你今天还要加班么？”饱受情潮折磨的牧歌终于拉下脸来给丈夫打了电话。“嗯，恐怕是的牧歌，”电话那头传来文件翻动的声音，樊伟的声音也满是疲惫，牧歌甚至都要为自己的打扰感到羞耻，“可、可今天是我……的日子……你能不能……能不能只回来一小会儿？”电话那头儿穿来樊伟合上文件的声响，“啊～该死，我居然给忘了！”樊伟似乎是拍了下自己的脑门儿，“今天……今天确实是回不去了……明天，明天我一准儿回去，这样吧牧歌，干脆明天也不回家了，直接到你们剧组附近的酒店开个房间，这样你就可以离剧组近些，早点进组了。”樊伟的话像一盆冷水浇在牧歌头上，就连情热也褪去一大半，“不用了，你还是直接回家吧，我不去剧组了——”牧歌吸了吸鼻子，仿佛下了很大的决心，“我以后都不去剧组了——”  
樊伟满意地挂了电话，从送给情人的公寓里离开前还仔仔细细地洗了个澡。樊伟享受着牧歌发情期的热情，却没空注意牧歌全程双眼紧闭眼泪直流。


End file.
